Plan LUST
by NinjaSumoMuffin
Summary: Ever since Lloyd found Zelos sharing drinks with Sheena, he'd be in a sour mood. Will what Zelos has planned change his buddy's mood? Or turn it into something entirely new?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia nor any of it's characters. God knows what would happen if I did. XD**

Plan **L.U.S.T** (**L**loyd **U**ses **S**timulants **T**oday)

"I don't _want _to find some dumb potion, Zelos." Lloyd groaned, crossing his arms across his chest childishly. Zelos gave a slight pout, his gorgeous features turning downward. "B-but Lloyd, they say that this potion-" Zelos paused, holding up an old book and pointing to the picture of said potion. The bottle was a dark aqua color and the liquid inside was a sinister red, "gives you increased strength and agility." Lloyd rolled his eyes his features turning into a dark scowl, which would of turned darker if it weren't for the musky cologne Zelos had used that day. Lloyd pushed back his lust and stuck with his front. "What, you don't think I'm strong enough _now_?" The young brunette muttered snidely.

Zelos sighed putting the book down. Lloyd had been acting like a stuck up brat ever since he had found Zelos sharing drinks with Sheena behind his back. It's not that Zelos was _doing_ anything with Sheena; he was having a nice conversation with her about Lloyd actually. Lloyd just happened to walk in to the wrong place at the wrong time (When Zelos had put his hand over Sheena's to congratulate her on becoming a top ranked ninja). Zelos let out a small sigh as the waitress came over with their drinks. "Look Lloyd," Zelos started, tracing the rim of the cup with his index finger, while his other hand held up his head, "I'm going to find that potion, whether or not you want to come. Just don't expect me to tell you when I find it." He whispered out, his features remaining still and stoic. The red head filled with strong regret; he never liked to tell Lloyd off.

Lloyd's jaw opened slightly at the remark as his thin eyebrows rose. Zelos had never talked to him like that before. _Ever_. Lloyd huffed slightly, placing a straw into his drink before sipping at it angrily. How dare Zelos treat him like that, especially after that night with Sheena? Lloyd gave an audible huff, his eyebrows furrowing. "Fine," Lloyd said, taking a sip of his drink. He knew he'd never be able to beat Zelos at his own game, so why not join him? Maybe this would be good for the two of them. Plus Lloyd wasn't really mad per se; just annoyed that Zelos hadn't told him about the meeting with Sheena. "I'll go on your ridiculous journey to find that stupid potion." Zelos grinned widely. He knew his buddy would come through for him. "Great! Meet me in Palmacosta!" Zelos exclaimed quite loudly, clasping his hands together. The cologne wafted a tab bit more as Zelos squirmed around excitedly, causing Lloyd to have a small tinge of red on his cheeks. Lloyd shook his head slightly to get rid of the blush and in embarrassment as he watches his flamboyant boyfriend skip out of the restaurant. Lloyd huffed again and took hold of the straw with his supple lips. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _ Lloyd sighed as he thought of all the things Zelos had possibly planned.

The sun was shining brightly in gorgeous Palmacosta as Zelos was lazily leaning on the side of a house. He was looking at his fingernails curiously when a sudden cloud of dust appeared before him. "Everything's ready Zelos. Plan L.U.S.T is a go" Came the abrasive voice of Sheena. The cloud cleared, revealing Sheena with a delicate hand placed on her outwardly curved hip. Zelos smiled lightly. "Great. Do you think it'll work?" The redhead asked, his face and amber eyes filling with doubt. Sheena grinned widely. "Of course! You love Lloyd right?" Zelos blushed deeply, adverting his eyes from Sheena to the ground and nodded. "And Lloyd loves you. It'll work!" She said happily. Zelos gave one of his charming smiles, the blush still on his pale cheeks. "Thanks…for everything Sheena." Sheena grinned and brought Zelos into a small hug. "Anytime~." She cooed. "I gotta go now though. Damn copy cat ninja's…" She muttered. She threw down a small capsule. It made a small 'pop' as it hit the ground, causing a thick cloud of smoke to surround her. Within seconds she was gone. Zelos inwardly smiled. _'I hope she's right'_ He thought solemnly as he saw Lloyd, a very annoyed expression on his face and his arms crossed, come strolling near him. Zelos' lips curved sweetly as the two set off into the great beyond.

"Zelos…. how much longer?" Lloyd groaned, very agitated at the fact that they had been walking for what seemed like hours now. Zelos grinned widely. "Patience Lloyd. All great things take time to find." Lloyd gave Zelos a questioning look before his features turned into a scowl. Zelos gave a slight pout; disappointed that Lloyd wasn't having fun. _'Don't worry Zelos. Lloyd will be having _tons_ of fun later.' _ The chosen thought, dirty images filling his mind. Zelos smirked to himself as the duo walked towards a very large cave opening. An ominous 'go back' was heard faintly in the misty air as they drew closer. Lloyd's breath caught in his throat as his eyes shone with restrained fear. He was Lloyd freaking _Irving_, there was no way in hell he would show that he was afraid of a stupid little cave. With a 'humph', Lloyd stuck his nose into the air and strode into the cave, a confident bounce in each small step. Zelos held back a chuckle; it was just too damn cute to watch Lloyd, who was obviously afraid, put on a tough guy act. Plus, his ass looked rather nice bobbing up and down with each confident step. Zelos grinned to himself and walked behind Lloyd, his eyes occasionally drifting to the lower regions of his best friend's body. _'Everything's going according to plan.' _

"I-it's in here, r-right Zelos?" Lloyd whispered out, sheer stubbornness making him not immediately latch onto Zelos' arm for comfort. Zelos, a wide grin on his face, nodded slightly. "It should be at least." Lloyd nodded, shaking a tiny bit. As they progressed through the cave it got darker and darker as the air turned uncomfortably humid. A sickening fungal smell drafted from some unknown recess in the black abyss. Lloyd held his breath and closed his eyes for a couple seconds, trying to calm himself down. Lloyd reluctantly cracked an eye open and saw nothing but eternal darkness; he couldn't even see his brightly colored friend. "Z-Zelos?!" Lloyd cried out, waving his arms frantically to grab onto something. His hands touched something that felt like shag carpet. A small chill ran through the brunette as he let out a small 'eep'. Following the surprised sound, Zelos wrapped his arms around his friend's torso. "It's alright little buddy, I gotcha." Zelos cooed. Lloyd's deep blush was unseen, but his sharp gasp was very audible. "I-I'm still mad at you." Lloyd grunted out, trying to keep in step with Zelos, who was pushing him forward from behind. Zelos gave a small chuckle. _'You won't be after this~'_ The Chosen thought mischievously. Up ahead there was a small, illuminated crack. It shone quite brightly in the darkness, lighting up everything within 5 feet of it. Lloyd made a sound of disgust as his eyes drifted towards the many poisonous mushrooms and spiders near the crack. Zelos carefully guided Lloyd to the mysterious light.

"Lighting Blade!" Zelos yelled, a lighting blast coming from his hand. The crack erupted into a large hole, a massive amount of light spilling into the once dark cave. Lloyd tried his best to conceal his blush as he realized exactly how close Zelos was holding him. Lloyd, whom still had his breath held, could hear and feel the red heads heart pulsate within his chest. Still blushing, Lloyd wiggled free from his friends grip, walking into the large hole. He gasped loudly at what he saw. Though the illuminated crack was rather small, a massive cavern was before them. To his left a small, glowing lake lay embedded in the large area. Above the lake was a waterfall that hushed all other noises. Small water drops flecked down from it making it look as though the waterfall and the cave itself was sparkling. The ceiling was cracked comfortably. Each crack let out a small amount of white light, equaling to a dim, yet magnificently well lit cavern. The small light also tinged the lake with a sparkling effect. Lloyd's jaw was dropped as he just stared completely awe-struck. Zelos let out a small chuckle as his index finger slid neatly under Lloyd's lower jaw, propping it back to its original place. Lloyd shook his head, snapping out of his trance. "Wha-…H-how…" Lloyd stuttered out his mind drawing a blank. "We're here to find the potion, Lloyd~" Zelos hummed out smoothly, walking into the large cavern and began to check behind rocks. _'Snap out of it Lloyd! Zelos is right, we're here to find the potion, not gawk.'_ The smaller boy mentally cursed at himself as he too began to check behind rocks. Lloyd noticed something odd. No monsters were attacking him right now. In fact there weren't any monsters at all. Period. Normally, large enemies guarded rare potions; the type of enemies you actually had to train weeks to face. Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he raised his head into the air and sniffed slightly. A delicate cream scent was apparent in the air. 'Light potions…but why are light potions being..' His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a small noise come from the boulder he lightly pushed on. A small glint of sinister red caught Lloyd's eye as he ran his hands over a rather large boulder. He grunted loudly as he tried to push the boulder himself, his arms straining slightly. "Ugh, Zelos…" He called out, annoyed at his weakness. _'Maybe the potion will help…' _He thought, but then a scowl crossed his face. _'No! Zelos is wrong. I'm way strong now!' _ Lloyd continued to grunt and strain as he felt his muscle beginning to feel a lot like the various gels he kept with him at all times. "You need my help, buddy?" Zelos called back, his tall figure poking out from behind rocks. "N-no!" Lloyd yelled in a strained voice. Zelos' eyebrows furrowed as he walked over. He examined the situation and his buddy. "You need my help." He said blankly. Lloyd shot a glare in Zelos' direction. "Let's work as a _team_ Lloyd. That's what friendships all about right? _Teamwork_?"

Lloyd huffed in disagreement but scooted over so that the redhead could help. Zelos smiled at his tough little friend and got into position. Together they heaved and grunted, the large boulder beginning to budge. "A little more…." Zelos groaned and put his full girth and strength into it. The boulder finally rolled over and hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. Zelos wiped his forehead with his neatly clothed arm as Lloyd let out an excited yelp. "Look!" He said happily and grabbed the Aqua bottle. "I, …I-I mean _we_, found it!" Lloyd whispered the last part out, a bit ashamed at his over confidence. Zelos let out a hearty laugh that reverberated through out the whole cave. He laid a strong, yet very delicate looking hand on Lloyd's shoulder, squeezing slightly. "Yeah. We did find it, didn't we?" Lloyd looked away and blushed deeply, his fingertips lightly tapping the aqua bottle.

Zelos smiled warmly as he led his friend over to the lake's edge. Zelos removed his eccentric shoes as well as helping Lloyd remove his. He lightly dipped his soft feet into the slightly warmed water. Lloyd copied the red head and let out a sigh of relief. He held the potion close to his body as he fiddled with the tight cap. Zelos raised a questioning eyebrow at his buddy, a quirky smile spreading across his pale face. His tummy filled with that warm fuzzy feeling as he just watched his closest friend fiddle with the bottle. Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed in that certain special way as his lips turned into a perfect upside down 'U'. A soft pink came to Lloyd's cheeks as he tried harder to get the cap off and at the point; Zelos understood just why he had loved Lloyd. He loved the way that every time Lloyd was frustrated, he'd have the exact same 'Don't help me, I can do it myself' look. He loved the way Lloyd laughed when you said something off handedly. Lloyd was just Lloyd, and Zelos loved every fiber and molecule of his best friend. The Chosen snapped out of his dream like trance as he heard the very erotic sound of Lloyd groaning huskily in frustration, his hands apparently unable to get the cap off. A severe urge passed through Zelos that screamed for him to just tackle Lloyd to the ground and take him right then and there. Zelos' face flustered with a deep blush as he felt his pants get slightly tighter. Thinking quickly, he crossed his leg over the other, sending a nervous smile at Lloyd as he tried to calm his hormones down a notch. _'Don't worry Zelos, you'll have your chance.'_ The red head reminded himself, his blush deepening at the thought.

Lloyd was beginning to get very aggravated. The bottle cap was not cooperating with him, and it was pissing him off. He gave out another slight grunt as he tried his hardest to twist the stupid cap off the stupid bottle. Nothing. Not even a slight budge. His eye twitched slightly and he roughly shoved the bottle onto Zelos. "_You_ open it. _You're_ the one who wanted to come here and get it anyway." He snarled out, turning the other way, huffing, and crossing his arms over his chest. Lloyd officially achieved the little kid tantrum look. Zelos smiled and twisted the cap off, a very wet 'pop' echoing through the cave. Lloyd turned back around, his mouth agape. "H-how did you…?" He asked, stunned. Why couldn't _he_ get the cap off? Was he really that weak? He felt his heart skip a small beat when Zelos gave him his famous charming smirk. A small blush arose to Lloyd's cheeks. Why where there always butterflies in his stomach whenever Zelos was around? Angry at his weakness and confused at his emotions, Lloyd grabbed the bottle back with an unheard 'gimme that' spilling from his mouth. Zelos just sat there, smiling brightly as Lloyd began to consume the strange liquid. Lloyd coughed slightly as the warm liquid traveled down his throat. _'Funny…taste's like strawberries'_ He mentally noted. Within seconds the sinister substance was gone, residing nicely in Lloyd's belly. "How long is it supposed to take for the potion to take effect?" Lloyd asked, a slight 'hic' coming from his throat. Zelos smiled and grabbed the empty bottle, examining it as if it were the finest piece of glass in the world. "Oh, give it a minute." He said smoothly, that same charming smirk adorning his face.

Lloyd's cheeks were a dark red as his eyes became half-lidded. A couple more 'hics' emanated from deep within his core as he tugged at his collar. Was it getting hotter in here? "Z-Zelos….I don't feel right…" Lloyd said lightly, his breaths turning into pants. Zelos smirked and crawled over on all fours towards to Lloyd, hovering only inches above his face. "What's wrong Lloyd? Feeling a little hot?" He breathed out, his cheeks beginning to turn a deep crimson. Lloyd nodded slightly, closing his eyes and leaning back. Zelos smirked again, his eyes narrowing slightly. He finally had Lloyd in his control and loved every minute of it. Zelos leaned down, breaking the 3-inch barrier between their lips. Lloyd groaned out, his hands roughly grabbing onto the back of Zelos' head trying to get the red head as close as possible. Ever since they started going out, Lloyd has wanted this. And he wanted it bad. Zelos grunted slightly at the rough pull, but hey; he wasn't complaining. His tongue poked out and licked the smaller males bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lloyd, still somewhat mad and wanting to make Zelos beg, denied him access by simply pressing his lips closer together. Zelos pulled out of the kiss, looking at Lloyd with his eyebrows furrowed. Lloyd simply smiled innocently, his half-lidded eyes still gazing at his best friend with a massive amount of lust. Zelos, his eyes brows still in that position, smirked wildly, a brilliant thought coming from his brain. He roughly pushed Lloyd onto his back and ripped open the brunette's jacket.

Lloyd gasped at how fast everything was happening; Zelos seized this opportunity and infiltrated Lloyd's delicate cavern with his tongue. Lloyd moaned slightly, his own tongue jutting out to play and try to dominate Zelos'. Zelos mentally giggled and poked at every nook and cranny in Lloyd's mouth. Zelos' hands occupied themselves by tracing the sensuous curves down Lloyd's small body. Lloyd wiggled and writhed against the contact, wishing he were out of his clothes. His body was burning up. He reluctantly pushed Zelos away. "Z-Zelos. I'm hot." He panted out, his whole face turning redder by the minute. "Yes…yes you are." Zelos grinned jokingly. Lloyd gave him an annoyed look and Zelos chuckled childishly. "I've got ya…" He whispered and properly pulled Lloyd's crimson jacket off, revealing a plain white _see through _undershirt. Tiny, erect nipples were to be seen through the thin cloth. Lloyd moaned loudly as Zelos ran his thumb over the tiny pink nub, unable to resist. "Z-Zelos…" Lloyd said in a lustful, yet still annoyed voice. Zelos smiled and took the white undershirt off, finally exposing Lloyd's beautiful pallid body. "Oh Lloyd.." Zelos breathed out, completely entranced by his friend's body. It was almost a pure white, only a tinge of tan lay near Lloyd's neck, where the collar cut off. Each of his abdominal muscles only bulged a tiny bit, each holding great strength, but also having a softer side. Lloyd wasn't fully developed yet, so his iliac crest lines were there, but not as defined as Zelos'. Lloyd arched his back slightly, purposely trying to tease Zelos. The chosen let out a feral growl and was immediately on top of the brunette, nipping and sucking his tender collarbones. Lloyd moaned loudly, enjoying the sudden attack. Zelos' skilled tongue ran a wet line across the younger males left nipple, slowly circling the small nub before firmly planting his pink lips on it. "Ah!" Lloyd gasped, his back arching higher. The brunette's growing arousal poked at Zelos' tummy, causing the red head to smirk against the pale skin. "Getting excited already?" Zelos whispered onto Lloyd's flesh. The shorter male shivered as he felt the hot breath hit his skin, goose bumps rising on his arms. Lloyd shyly nodded, turning to face the other way. Zelos gave a sweet smile before switching over to the right nipple. The chosen's hand ran down Lloyd's smooth chest, over his hipbones, and stopped at his crotch. Lloyd took a sharp inhale of crisp air, his hips bucking up at the very minor contact.

Zelos smiled and pulled away completely. Lloyd made a sound of protest unhappy that his needs weren't met. "What are you doing, you…." Lloyd stopped, his jaw dropping as Zelos pulled off his flamboyant pink top. Zelos had a sculpted, slightly olive colored body. His torso was like a statue; chiseled on for hours until perfection was breeched. Zelos smirked at the gawking brunette. "You like~?" He purred seductively, his body dropping onto all fours as he crawled on top of his lover, his gorgeous red hair spilling over his shoulders. All Lloyd could do was stare, completely entranced by what was going on. Zelos snapped his fingers in front of Lloyd's chocolate, distant eyes. With a shake of the head, the brunette nodded, his face a dark crimson. Zelos smiled. "Where were we?" He grinned and moved his hand back to Lloyd's obvious excitement. "R-right there!" Lloyd shouted back, his pelvis thrusting frantically at the Chosen's hand. Zelos' eyebrows rose in shock; he had hardly touched Lloyd. Either Lloyd _really_ wanted this, or that ecstasy potion was some damn good stuff. Deciding it was time to speed things up, Zelos unbuckled Lloyd's pants, slipping the black cloth down to his mid thigh. Lloyd's arousal was very noticeable through his tight fitting boxers. The brunette groaned, not being able to take the games much longer. "Zelos~" He purred out in a strained voice, triggering Zelos already stimulated libido. Zelos' ripped away Lloyd's boxers with his teeth, revealing the younger males member. Small beads of pre-cum dripped from the tip. Zelos smirked wildly, lowering his head only centimeters away from his best friends length. The redheads pink tongue emerged from between his lips, skillfully licking the beads away. Lloyd groaned loudly at the erotic acts and feelings. This was all too much for the small boy. Zelos, sensing the urgency, wrapped his tongue around the head as his hands were working there way to massage Lloyd's inner thighs. Lloyd screamed in pleasure, his hips bucking frantically. The touch, the sensation, the _moment;_ they were all combined in one moment of perfection, although Zelos had barely touched him in the ways he wanted to be touched, Lloyd was near his breaking point. "Ah! Al-almost…" Lloyd gasped out, trying his very best to warn Zelos of what was going to happen. Zelos smirked, his head dipping further, taking Lloyd's length all the way to the base. He resisted the urge to gag, the tip hitting the back of his throat perfectly. With one last thrust and one last high-pitched scream, Lloyd came into Zelos' mouth, stream after stream of seed leaving his small body. Zelos tried to swallow as much as he possibly could, finding it almost physically impossible for a boy of Lloyd's size to produce so much. The Chosen's head poked up from between the brunette's leg, smiling cheekily, a dribble of cum running from the corner of his smile down to his chin. Lloyd blushed deeply at seeing his best friend in such away. His heart began to flutter in the odd way it had earlier, giving Lloyd an inebriated feeling. When his chocolate colored eyes landed on the still smiling Zelos, Lloyd knew at that moment that he really did love is best friend. _Loved_ him. The male blushed deeply, his emotions soaring. Zelos moved and laid on top of Lloyd, most of his weight being supported by his forearms. "What cha thinkin' about?" Zelos asked, amber eyes showing amusement and interest. "How much I love you~" Lloyd cooed back, moving forward and capturing Zelos' lips in his. Lloyd's features soften as he felt the chosen smile into the kiss. He also felt the chosen's need poking against his tummy.

"Now that just won't do." Lloyd said immediately after the sweet kiss. Zelos' eyebrows furrowed, not exactly sure what the other male was talking about, until a thin finger pointed towards his pants. Zelos blushed and tried to cross his legs, hiding his need from the world. Lloyd frowned and uncrossed the redhead's legs, his head moving in between them to lay a light kiss on the cloth just above the Chosen's arousal. Zelos grunted as his hands tried to grip onto something. Lloyd grinned mischievously and ripped the pants guarding what he wanted away, along with Zelos' fire themed boxers. Zelos moaned out, his eyes closing tight while he expected the warmth of Lloyd's mouth to envelop him. 5 seconds passed, then 30, then eventually a whole minute. What the hell was going on? Lloyd was supposed to be sucking him off right now. Zelos cracked an eye open just to see what was going on. A loud gasp echoed through the cave. Lloyd was only sitting inches from his, his right hand probing his own ass. "L-lloyd.." Zelos groaned out in a questioning, but oh so lust filled tone. "I-I've got to prepare…." The brunette whispered. He stuck three fingers into his mouth, his tongue twirling excitedly around them. Once he thought that were slick enough, his began to poke around his ass, his index finger soon finding his entrance. Lloyd hissed in pain as he inserted his wet finger, wiggling it slightly. Something much larger than a tiny finger was going to be filling him. Once Lloyd felt comfortable with one, his inserted another, and then another. He moaned out, growing accustom and enjoying the feeling of something inside. All Zelos could do was watch, his mind and eyes overwhelmed at the erotic sight that lay only inches in front of him. Lloyd screamed in ecstasy his fingers graced over that bundle of nerves that drove any man wild when touched. Hearing the scream, Zelos snapped out of his trance and watch Lloyd remove his fingers, a small, almost inaudible 'pop' sound being heard. Zelos, taking the hint, laid back on to his forearms. Lloyd crawled over and lowered his lips down on to Zelos' length. It was only for lubrication and lasted a brief second or so, Zelos only letting out a tiny moan. Lloyd moved up to kiss Zelos one last time, his entrance hovering over the member. "Ready?" Zelos asked, pushing his lust aside. Lloyd came first, no matter what. Lloyd nodded and plunged himself downward, taking in all of Zelos' need.

Zelos' eyes rolled back into his head as he arched his back high off the ground. "Ah!" He practically screamed. Lloyd felt amazing. He was the perfect size for Zelos; not too tight but not too loose either. Plus the heat from his walls not only warmed his length, but also warmed his entire body with passion. He resisted the urge to let his primal side take over and thrust into Lloyd like there was no tomorrow. He loved Lloyd too much. Zelos knew that this was his boyfriend's first time having se- no, making love. Zelos drew in a breath, thinking other thoughts as he let Lloyd get use to him.

Lloyd also let out a scream, but his was in pain. "Ah!" He cried out, Zelos filling his entire insides. Lloyd tried his best not to move and to just stay straddled on top of his favorite pair of hips. He couldn't do that to Zelos though, and Lloyd consciously knew it. He hands firmly planted on Zelos chest, he slowly lifted himself up and let gravity slam him back down. He moaned slightly, the pain beginning to turn into a little bit of pleasure. Zelos also moaned loudly, bucking his hips to get deeper inside Lloyd. Chocolate eyes widened as Lloyd's head snapped back, his back arching, and his throat letting out a scream of pleasure.

"I found it, huh?" Zelos breathed out in between pants, his hands coming up to grip Lloyd's curvaceous hips. Lloyd moaned loudly in response as Zelos thrusted up again. Zelos smiled and started a steady pace, making sure not to hurt his lover. Lloyd gave a slight pout at the incredibly slow pace, so he fired things up. Lloyd, a mischievous smile planted on his lust filled features, raised himself until Zelos was all the way, and slammed back down onto the member. The redhead's teeth gritted as pleasure coursed through his veins. "Ah! Zelos!" Lloyd groaned, Zelos' length touching that spot inside of him that drove him crazy. Passion engrossed both bodies, the primal emotions of lust and greed threatened to take over completely. Zelos groaned, and suddenly sat up, his length shifting inside Lloyd's tight body. Lloyd saw stars explode in front his eyes as he arched his back until his head hitting the ground, his limit being reached. White, sticky cum spurted from his engorged length, coating both his and Zelos' chests. Zelos' eyes clenched tight, as well as his hands that where still planted on Lloyd's hips, bruising the pale flesh. With a muffled groan the red head came inside of his lover, his seed coating Lloyd's tight walls. Lloyd moaned at the feeling, but pouted when Zelos pulled out and fell back. Lloyd fell back as well, Zelos strong arms bringing the younger male close. "I love you. I love you so much." The chosen whispered, kissing the top of Lloyd's head. Lloyd looked up at the Lloyd, his eyes shining. "I love you more." He teased and kissed Zelos on the nose. Zelos chuckled lightly and captured Lloyd's supple lips with his own.

Zelos whistled a merry tune as he strutted down the surprisingly un-crowded streets of Meltokio. He was on his way to his house. He had some unfinished payments to Sheena he was going to mail today. It's not cheap to create a potion that causes a love one to become filled with lust. Nor is it cheap to buy hundreds upon hundred's of Light potions to keep monsters out of that cave. And on top of that, there actually _was_ a real potion that increased strength, and it _was_ suppose to be near Palmacosta, so Sheena had to fight quite a few large foes in order to even get to that place to rig it. Zelos' whistle turned into a hum as he unlocked his door and opened the door, immediately eying the two envelope's laying on his granite counter. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he walked over and picked up the letters. The first one was from Lloyd.

_Dear my beloved Zelos,_

_You will not believe what happened today! I lifted a hundred and sixty pound boulder! Above my head! Plus, I also raced against Genus (you know how fast that little bugger is, especially with his agility altering spells) and I actually won! I guess that potion we found is the real deal. I also wanted to apologize for being angry. I was…honestly, jealous of how your hand laid so nicely on top of Sheena's. I know that sounds stupid but…_

_Anyway, I'm glad we took our relationship to the next level, and I'm excited to see what you have in store for tonight. ;D._

_I love you, a lot,_

_Lloyd._

Zelos smiled at the letter, rereading it once more. His eyes widened, as he comprehended the words. Lloyd had grown stronger and faster? How? His eyebrows still furrowed, he laid Lloyd's letter aside and grabbed the other one. It was from Sheena.

_ZELOS!_

_DO NOT TAKE LLOYD TO THAT CAVE! I got the wrong bottle. The one in the cave is the ACTUAL rare potion. DO NO TAKE HIM UNLESS YOU WANT HIM TO BE EVEN MORE ANGRY AT YOU. DO NOT GO THROUGH WITH PLAN L.U.S.T!_

_DON'T DO IT!!!,_

_Sheena_

Zelos dropped the letter in surprise. Lloyd had actually drank the rare, ability-altering potion? The chosen shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. Wait, that also meant that Lloyd really had wanted Zelos, without the extra stimulations. Zelos smiled at that thought, knowing that it was really Lloyd that he made love with, not one drunken on ecstasy. Plus, Lloyd would have killed Zelos, quite violently mind you, if he ever found out that Zelos did try and drug him. Zelos grinned wildly and looked back to his closet and what he had in store for Lloyd tonight. Whips, bodice's, chains, gags, and many other leather textured items spilled from a single brown box. If Lloyd was going to kill him for trying to give him pleasure, how would he react to this? Zelos smirked, his eyes narrowing. He knew exactly how Lloyd would react; and Zelos _loved _the naughty image that filled his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Wow my hands hurt D: This was written as a gift for my best friend. It was her birthday and she wanted a Zelloyd fanfic :D I hope you guys like it as well :3


End file.
